vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero (Dragon Quest IX)
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary The Hero is the protagonist of Dragon Quest IX. A Celestrian apprentice destined to become the Guardian of Angel Falls, he loses most of his abilities after the Observatory is rocked by an unknown force, effectively making him mortal. The Hero is later taken in by a resident of Angel Falls, a young innkeeper named Erinn, with his experiences later kicking starting his quest to regain his abilities and discover the truth behind the incident that caused him to fall and the Celestrians to vanish. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Unknown Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Can be Male or Female, depending on the player's choice, but appears most frequently as Male in promotional materials Age: Unknown, Less than 300 Years Old Classification: Former Celestrian, Guardian of the Protectorate, Fate's Chosen, Celestria's Favorite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Expert Martial Artist, Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability (Can become utterly invulnerable with Knight's Watch), Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can call in wolves to support him in combat), Weather Manipulation (Can cause healing rain), Mind Manipulation (Can enrage and charm foes at will as well as befuddle them), Can inflict instant death, Can reflect magical spells and return some of the physical damage he takes, Can see and interact with ghosts and ignore Intangibility Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Corvus, the Solar Flair sends a searing nebula to engulf an enemy, the Galaxyrang can "gash galaxies") Speed: Massively FTL+ (Matched Corvus, who could fly several light-years away in seconds, The Solar Flair attack "bathes foes with light from the heart of the Milky Way") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Corvus after becoming completely mortal, as a female she can equip the armor of Celestria who can turn all the celestrians into stars) Stamina: Very high (Fought his way through countless monsters in his quest and regularly dives into deep grottos) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with melee weapons, Tens of meters with magic and arrows and Interstellar with Solar Flair. Standard Equipment: Any number of weapons and an assortment of armor, But is most frequently depicted in his Celestrian uniform and wielding a regular iron sword, However, in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_S6aUl04KI&feature=youtu.be&t=385 Dragon Quest: Battle Road Victory, he summons a Hypernova Sword, a blade which lowers the defense of those it strikes, at will.] Intelligence: The Hero was a bright and upcoming prodigy amongst Celestrians, having been selected to become Aquila's apprentice despite the latter's previous refusal to do so because of the Hero's potential as a Guardian. Even after losing his Celestrian powers, the Hero remained resolute in his quest to discover the truth behind the chaos, subsequently solving numerous problems that have plagued entire kingdoms for years in a short amount of time. During his time in the Protectorate, he's mastered a variety of forms of combat, ranging from hand-to-hand, to archery, to any number of melee weapons, to all a manner of the arcane arts. His prowess allowed him to match and defeat Corvus, who trounced Zenus, the "Almighty God" who created the Protectorate, even after forcing himself to become completely mortal. Weaknesses: The Hero is an extremely kind individual, which can work against him when he was made to release Corvus from his prison and often puts protecting innocents first due to his role as the Guardian. His abilities are usually limited by the Vocation system, locking him into a handful of abilities at a time, but this can be circumvented somewhat with the Sage class' Jack's Knack ability, which allows him to change vocations for as long as he's not locked in combat. His Coup de Grâce abilities activate at random and are dependent on the vocation he has currently chosen. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Skills Acquisitiveness (Thief) * Eye for Trouble The Hero's keen eye allows him to pick up on his foes strengths and weaknesses very quickly. * Half-Inch: The Hero attempts to pilfer items and equipment from his opponent. * Pitfall: The Hero quickly sets up a pitfall for his foe to fall into. Courage (Warrior) * Attack Attacker: The Hero attacks his foe and lowers their physical attack power. * Morale Masher: The Hero attacks his foe and lowers their tension, breaking their concentration and lowering the effectiveness of abilities that require focus and high spirits. * Warrior's Workbook: The Hero's experience as a warrior allows him to instinctively counterattack in the face of danger. * Whistle: The Hero whistles and provokes his foe into attacking him rather than another target. Enlightenment (Sage) * Caster Sugar: The Hero temporarily raises their magical might, improving the potency of their magic. * Disruptive Wave: The Hero dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on their foes. * Jack's Knack: The Hero can change his vocation at any time to suit the situation. * Right as Rain: The Hero triggers a magical rain shower that heals his wounds over time. * Twocus Pocus: The Hero rapidly casts two spells in succession, increasing their effective potency in the process. Faith (Priest) * Alma Mater: The Hero offers a prayer that protects him and his allies from instant death attacks. * Benediction: The Hero lifts curses from himself or an ally. * Care Prayer: The Hero prays to increase his ability to mend wounds with magic. * Rotstopper: The Hero erects a barrier that wards off the undead. * Wave of Relief: The Hero cleanses himself and his allies of most debuffs. Guts (Gladiator) * Clap Trap: The Hero infuses a small amount of magical power into his physical attacks to increase their damage. * Blind Man's Biff: The Hero blindly launches an attack at a random enemy, dealing heavy damage to them. * Double-Edged Blade: The Hero launches a dangerously reckless attack that deals heavy damage but damages him in turn. * Double Up: The Hero lowers his defense in exchange for a sharp increase in his attack power. * Feel the Burn: The Hero's tension rises each time they're struck, greatly amplifying the power of their next attack. * Gladiator's Guide: The Hero's experience as a gladiator allows him to quickly add a second strike to any of his normal attacks. Je Nais Sais Quoi (Luminary) * Autograph: The Hero spends a small amount of money to deliver a stinging autograph to his foe, dealing damage. * Disco Stew: The Hero performs an extravagant and dangerous dance that deals damage to all foes. * Eyes On Me: The Hero forces his opponent to look at him and only him, drawing their fire and attention. * Gold Crush: The Hero spends a thousand gold pieces to crush his foes under a deluge of gold coins. * Scandal Eye: The Hero flashes a dazzling gaze at his opponent that traps them in a series of illusions, distracting them and making it much harder for them to aim at him. Focus (Martial Artist) * Psyche Up: The Hero raises his tension, greatly amplifying the effects of his next attack. In addition, he can do so repeatedly to exponentially raise his potential power. * Meditation: The Hero meditates for a short time to rapidly heal his injuries. * Mens Sana: The Hero cleanses himself of status conditions. * War Cry: The Hero lets out a mighty war cry that terrifies foes into submission unless they have a resistance to such abilities. Fource (Armamentalist) * Fire Fource: The Hero infuses his weapon with the power of fire. * Frost Fource: The Hero infuses his weapon with the power of ice. * Funereal Fource: The Hero infuses his weapon with the power of earth and darkness. * Gale Fource: The Hero infuses his weapon with the power of wind and lightning. * Life Fource: The Hero infuses his weapon with the power of light. Litheness (Minstrel) * Egg On: The Hero cheers on an ally or psyches himself up to raise his tension, multiplying the power of his next attack. * Gritty Ditty: The Hero sings a short, gritty song that raises his attack power and that of his allies. * Have a Ball: The Hero summons a bunch of balls out of nowhere and hurls them at his target to deal damage. * Hot Lick: The Hero sends forth jets of flame to attack a single target. * Pratfall: The Hero fakes a comedic fall in order to surprise his target, getting them to laugh uncontrollably instead of attacking him. * Spry in a Crisis: The Hero's sense of danger improves as he approaches death, making him much harder to hit. * Tap Dance: The Hero evades enemy attacks with a nifty display of tap dancing. Ruggedness (Ranger) * Mist Me: The Hero generates a special fog that nullifies an incoming attack. * Ranger's Revelations: The Hero's experiences as a Ranger increase the likelihood that his spells achieve their maximum potency when in dire straits. * Soothe Sayer: The Hero calms a raging enemy. * Vanish: The Hero camouflages himself, rendering him difficult for even monsters who possess enhanced senses to detect. * Wolf Whistle: The Hero whistles to call in two wolves to attack his foe. Spellcraft (Mage) * Channel Anger: The Hero channels his anger to improve his magical might. * Focus Pocus: The Hero focuses for a short time to restore some of his mana. * Spooky Aura: The Hero reduces his target's resistance to magic. * Weakening Wave: The Hero releases a magical shockwave that weakens all foes in range. * Wizard Ward: The Hero erects a barrier that protects them from magical attacks. Virtue (Paladin) * H-Pathy: The Hero transfers some of his life energy to an ally. * M-Pathy: The Hero transfers some of his mana to an ally. * Pincushion: The Hero defends himself against enemy attacks while reflecting a portion of the damage he takes back at his foe. * Solar Flair: The Hero bathes his foes with concentrated light from the heart of the Milky Way, dealing heavy light-elemental damage. Weapon Skills Axe * Axes of Evil: The Hero swings his axe to release a spinning energy blade that homes in on foes in range. * Hatchet Man: The Hero "swings like a demon", missing or dealing critical damage depending on his luck. * Helm Splitter: The Hero splits open his foe's armor or defenses with his axe. * Parallax: The Hero cleaves the ground before him, unleashing an energy ball that damages and paralyzes foes struck. * Poplar Toppler: A special axe swing that does heavy damage to plant-type beings. * Whopper Chop: The ultimate axe technique, in which the Hero charges his axe with a special magic circle before launching a powerful swing that is guaranteed to deal critical damage. Boomerang * Crosscutter Throw: The Hero throws a boomerang in such a way that it strikes all of his foes with a single throw, hitting the initial target twice. * Firebird Throw: The Hero throws his boomerang after setting it aflame. * Gigathrow: The ultimate boomerang technique, the Hero spins around as he rises into the air before throwing a band of pure blast energy to deal massive damage on impact. * Metal Licker: A special boomerang toss that deals extra damage to enemies that are otherwise nigh-invulnerable like metal slimes. * Ooze Bruiser: The Hero throws his boomerang in a manner that deals heavy damage to slimes. * Starburst Throw: The Hero charges his boomerang with light energy before throwing it into the air, upon which it rains magical projectiles on his foes before returning to him. Bow * Conjury Conductor: The Hero fires special arrows that reduce his foes' resistance to magic. * Flutter Disaster: The Hero shoots avian-type foes out of the sky, dealing heavy damage. * Hallowed Arrow: The Hero shoots a special arrow that restores his mana upon impact with the target. * Needle Shot: The Hero fires needle-like arrows that can kill the target instantly. * Rain of Pain: The Hero fires a volley of arrows into the air that rain down on his foes to catch them off guard. * Shining Shot: The ultimate bow technique, the Hero leaps into the air and fires a shining orb of energy that rains projectiles made of light upon his foes. Claw * Can Opener: The Hero tears open mechanical foes with his claws to deal heavy damage. * Flailing Nails: The Hero slashes his foe multiple times with a flurry of clawing attacks. * Hand of God: The Hero leaps into the air with a corkscrew blow, creating a giant energy claw around his fist before raking through all of his foes. * Hardclaw: The Hero slashes a single foe twice in rapid succession. * Propeller Claw: The Hero slashes his foes twice in rapid succession with a spinning attack. * Rake n' Break: The Hero tears away status buffs and enhancements on his target. Fan * Fan Dango: The Hero attacks his foe repeatedly with a series of dance-like movements. * Flower Power: The Hero attempts to dazzle his foes by flinging hallucinogenic flower petals at them with his fan, trapping them in a series of visual illusions. * Hustle Dance: The Hero heals himself and his allies with a special fan dance. * Reverse Cycle: The Hero creates a barrier that reverses breath-based attacks, sending them back at their owners. * Water Slaughterer: The Hero dishes out an attack that deals heavy damage to aquatic foes. * Schizofanic: The Hero uses his fan to split his personality, raising his evasion rate significantly. Fisticuffs * Boulder Toss: The Hero tosses an enormous boulder at his foe. * Knuckle Sandwich: The Hero delivers a powerful physical strike charged with mana. * Miracle Moon: The ultimate fisticuff technique, in which the Hero performs a series of acrobatic kicks and flips with the power of the moon, healing his wounds based on how much damage he deals and doubling in power against a single target. * Multifist: The Hero rapidly attacks all of his foes with a flurry of punches and kicks. * Wind Sickles: The Hero fires compressed air sickles with his hand movements, dealing heavy damage to elemental-type foes like beings made of living lava. Hammer * Bagsy Last: The Hero waits and watches his opponent to unleash a leisurely but lethal swing after their opponent attacks. * Big Banga: The ultimate hammer technique, in which the Hero charges a ball of energy in front of him before batting at his target with his hammer, resulting in a catastrophic explosion on impact. * Crackerwhack: The Hero smashes the ground so hard that the earth beneath his foe splinters and impales them, dealing earth-elemental damage. * Heart Breaker: The Hero breaks his opponent's heart with his hammer, interrupting and canceling their next attack. * Monster Masher: The Hero smashes monsters composed of material substances like rock and living armor for heavy damage. Knife * Assassin's Stab: The Hero impales the target with his dagger, which has a chance of instantly killing his foe. * Fly Swat: The Hero swats at enemies with his knife, dealing heavy damage to insect-type enemies. * HP Hoover: The Hero delivers an upward slash that heals his wounds depending on how much damage is dealt. * Persecutter: The ultimate knife attack, dealing heavy damage to those who are confused, befuddled, or asleep. * Toxic Dagger: The Hero stabs his foe with a poisoned knife, "envenomating" them until they succumb to its effects, * Victimizer: The Hero flips over his target's attacks before delivering a merciless stab that deals heavy damage to those who are already poisoned or paralyzed. Shield * Back Atcha: The Hero stops an oncoming attack and sends it right back at his foe. * Blockenspiel: The Hero batters his foe with his shield while remaining in a defensive stance, poised to nullify attacks. * Defending Champion: The Hero enters a special stance that reduces the damage taken from oncoming physical attacks to a tenth of their original effectiveness. * Holy Impregnable: The Hero erects a holy forcefield that increases his resistance to status effects. * Immense Defense: The Hero enchants his shield to completely nullify virtually any oncoming attack. * Magic Mirror: The Hero erects a shining wall of light that completely reflects any magical attack. Spear * Cattle Prod: A special thrust that deals heavy damage to wild beasts. * Lightning Storm: The ultimate spear technique, the Hero fires a beam of purple lightning that deals explosive damage to all foes. * Mercurial Thrust: The Hero springs forth with lightning speed that far surpasses his normal attacks to deal a preemptive strike. * Multithrust: The Hero rapidly thrusts his spear multiple times before his foe can react. * Pressure Pointer: The Hero targets a pressure point on his foes' body, potentially killing the target instantly if that point is struck. * Thunder Thrust: The Hero carefully aims a special blow that deals critical damage if it connects, but this move is somewhat predictable and easy to dodge. Staff * Counter Wait: The Hero dodges an attack and immediately counters with a strike of his own. * Crushed Ice: The Hero repeatedly strikes his foes with an ice-encrusted staff. * Deliverance: The Hero strikes his foe with an attack designed to exorcise the undead, dealing heavy damage against them. * Party Pooper: The Hero damages a group of enemies and sends them careening to the ground. * Trip of a Deathtime: The Hero sweeps his foes' legs out from under them with his staff to trip them over. Sword * Dragon Slash: A special sword swing that does heavy damage to dragons. * Gigaslash: The penultimate sword technique, in which the Hero charges his blade with light energy, greatly extending its range before unleashing a massive swipe that strikes all foes in range. * Gigagash: The ultimate sword technique, the Hero charges up energy to form two light energy blades to slash all enemies in range. * Falcon Slash: The Hero rapidly swings his sword twice in succession before his foe can react. * Metal Slash: A sword swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes. * Miracle Slash: A special sword technique that heals the Hero based on how much damage he deals with it. Wand * Antimagic: The Hero stops his foes' from using magic of any kind for a period of time. * Beelzefreeze: The Hero smacks his foe with his wand, paralyzing demons struck this way. * Caduceus: The Hero raises his staff to heal himself or an ally. * Zing Stick: The Hero attempts to resurrect a fallen ally. Whip * Hit the Hay: The Hero whips his target in such a way that they're put to sleep. * Hypnowhip: The Hero whips his target in such a way that the victim left hypnotized on completion. * Lashings of Love: The Hero lashes at his target in such a way that deals especially heavy damage to humanoids. * Schadenfreude: The Hero lashes his target and takes some pleasure in the pain he deals, healing his injuries to a degree proportional to the damage dealt. * Serpent's Bite: The ultimate whip technique, generating an earthen serpent that is directed into his foe with a lash of his whip, dealing heavy damage. * Trammel Lash: The Hero whips his foe in such a way that they're left paralyzed. * Twin Dragon Lash: The Hero whips his foe twice in rapid succession. Magic * Acceleratle: The Hero boosts his speed and that of his allies. * Blunt: The Hero lowers the physical power his target. * Deceleratle: The Hero lowers the speed of his enemies. * Divine Intervention: The Hero invokes divine power to lower his foes' resistance to magic. * Evac: The Hero instantly transports themselves out of any dungeon, cave, or entrapment. * Insulatle: The Hero defends himself and his allies with a barrier that wards off breath-based attacks. * Kaboomle: The Hero blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. * Kabuff: The Hero raises the defense of himself and his allies. * Kacrackle: The Hero tears into foes with a storm of giant icy projectiles, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Kafrizzle: The Hero scorches his foes with a huge fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. * Kafuddle: The Hero befuddles his opponents' minds, causing them to attack anything around them aimlessly, including themselves. * Kasap: The Hero reduces the defenses of all of his enemies. * Kasnooze: The Hero puts all of his foes to sleep. * Kaswoosh: The Hero blows his foes away with a ferocious whirlwind, dealing heavy wind-elemental damage. * Kathwack: The Hero sends out a curse that instantly kills his foes, sending them to the hereafter soon afterward. * Kazammle: The Hero smites his foes with a barrage of stygian lightning, dealing heavy darkness-elemental damage. * Kazing: The Hero revives a fallen ally, bringing them back to peak fighting condition. * Magic Barrier: The Hero creates a forcefield that reflects enemy magical attacks back at them. * Magic Burst: The Hero spends all of his remaining mana in one go to unleash a catastrophic explosion that devastates enemies, with its power being dependent on how much mana they have left. * Moreheal: The Hero rapidly heals his own injuries. * Omniheal: The Hero rapidly heals himself and all of his allies. * Oomph: The Hero raises his attack power or that of his allies. * Safe Passage: The Hero generates a barrier that allows him to pass through any harmful terrain without injury. * Squelch: The Hero cures himself or an ally of poison. * Tingle: The Hero cures himself or an ally of paralysis. * Zoom: The Hero warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling. Coup de Grâce Coup de Grâces are special abilities that The Hero may or may not be able to use at any given occasion, but his chances of gaining the ability to use one increase as the danger to his life increases. * 0 Zone: As a Mage, the Hero temporarily reduces all of his mana costs to zero, allowing him to cast spells as much as he pleases. * Brownie Boost: As a Ranger, the Hero's experience as a Ranger allows him to increase his attack and defense while raising his resistance to breath-based attacks. * Critical Claim: As a Warrior, the Hero launches a special attack that is guaranteed to strike the vitals for heavy damage. * Disco Tech: As a Luminary, the Hero turns the area into a rave party, forcing his foes to dance instead of fight. In addition, this move raises the Hero's tension, greatly amplifying the power of their next attack. * Knight Watch: As a Paladin, the Hero provokes his foes into attacking him in a berserk rage while rendering himself invulnerable to their attacks. * Roaring Tirade: As a Martial Artist, the Hero unleashes a mighty roar that terrifies all foes who hear it, even if they are normally adamant in the face of fear. In addition, it boosts the Hero's tension, greatly amplifying the effects of his next attack. * Rough n' Tumble: As a Minstrel, the Hero performs special evasive maneuvers that make him incredibly hard to hit while providing ample time to counter his opponents' attacks. * Spelly Breath: As a Sage, the Hero uses special breathing exercises to quickly restore his mana. * Tension Boost: As a Gladiator, the Hero raises his tension by a massive amount, raising the power of his next attack exponentially. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Claw Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Nintendo Category:Knife Users Category:Fan Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Whip Users Category:Brawlers Category:Thieves Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paladins Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Holy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 4 Category:Square Enix Category:Video Game Characters